A Matter of Heightened Observance
by paynesgrey
Summary: Henry clears up a misunderstanding. Implied Henry/Jasper. Season 1, episode 8 spoilers. ONE-SHOT.


AN: Written for "#6, what was whispered in his ear" for 100_fairytales on Livejournal. Spoilers for 1x08. This will not be continued.

A Matter of Heightened Observance

"It's a misunderstanding," Henry said calmly, but his cousin was fuming at him, and Henry could tell he was feeling severely hurt and slighted.

Of course, he and Maggie had never intended such a reaction. In fact, Henry hadn't been sure of Maggie's intention until the very end, and he made a mental note to be more observant about such matters in the future.

He was still having trouble with the social mores in America, especially among his peers.

"Fine. Okay," Jasper said with a stern nod. "Explain it to me."

Henry took a controlled breath, and he met his cousin's stormy eyes with his usual harmonious demeanor.

"Maggie called me to talk," Henry said.

"Leaving me out, of course," Jasper spat.

"Now settle down for a moment," Henry reached out his hand, lightly touching his cousin's shoulder. "Keep in mind she knows how important you are to me. How important you are to _her_." 

Jasper seemed to relax. "Okay, so where is she now?"

Henry's grin widened. "I believe she put it as... giving us _private_ time, though I don't think her presence would have altered the outcome, and I get plenty of private time with you at home..."

"Henry, focus," Jasper interrupted, which spurred the usual unaffected look from his cousin as his thoughts went back to the task.

"Well, I thought you liked her," Henry said with a light wince. Jasper kept his cool, but Henry could tell he was so embarrassed that the anger began rolling off him in waves. "I thought I'd take initiative."

"But she likes _you_," Jasper said, almost bitterly, but Henry could tell he was trying to be understanding for his cousin's sake.

"That's where you have it all wrong," Henry replied, still managing a serene expression. "I like Maggie, and we're great friends, but Jasper... come on. I thought we'd been through this."

"Okay, so _who_ does Maggie like?" Jasper exasperated. "And what does this have to do with your so-called secret talk?"

"Look, Maggie has stressed that she doesn't currently like anyone - like that - _right now_," he explained, and he watched Jasper relax. Henry squeezed Jasper's shoulder quickly before continuing, "We talked about you, Jasper; _you're _the secret talk, and from now on I'm always supposed to make a point to include your opinion equally with hers. Maggie scolded me that I wasn't doing that enough, that's all. She says I'm too... oblivious when it comes to people's feelings. I could have all the skills in the world, and learn the ways of the human heart and soul, and I still wouldn't know my own family well."

"So? What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper said, confusion scrunching on his face.

"It means... I'm sorry," Henry said softly, his tone genuinely regretful. "I should have noticed your feelings better. I get so wrapped up in the mysteries that I sometimes overlook the balance of yours and Maggie's roles in them."

"Ha! Like when you guys get so involved in explaining details and clues you overlook me?" Jasper said with a tint of jealousy.

"Precisely," Henry said, folding his hands meditatively in front of him. "Jasper, you're integral to the group. I am sorry if I don't ever express that." Henry pulled his cousin into a quick embrace, which shocked Jasper for a moment before he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Henry's waist.

"So Maggie just noticed we were fighting, huh?" he said lightly next to Henry's cheek. Shockingly, Henry didn't smell like a monkey's cage like he usually did, and Jasper wished he'd be more like this, clean and inviting.

"There is nothing worse than disharmony among family," Henry whispered next to Jasper's ear, still holding him. Jasper closed his eyes.

"Another thing, Jasper," Henry said, pulling away reluctantly from the hug. "Let's never let a girl come between us. Especially, not Maggie. I want to stress that right now."

Jasper laughed with light embarrassment. "Okay, dude, but you promised to include me more, right? I'm not just the stupid third wheel."

"Not at all," Henry said with a light shake of his head. "Though, in turn, you must be observant of something too." His hand squeezed hard on Jasper's bicep, and Henry's serious expression almost worried Jasper. "About Maggie..." He sighed.

"What? What is it?" Jasper asked. Did Maggie already have someone else she liked?

"This isn't anything she said, but... I've noticed this in some cases of female antelope in my short stay in Uganda... I think Maggie may prefer _other_ females." Henry watched his cousin's eyes widen in surprise. He added idly, "This is all intuitive speculation of course."

"Are you saying...?" Jasper's face flushed, and Henry started to get worried. His cousin had never been so speechless. Henry grabbed his cousin's shoulders and shook him softly.

"Jasper? Are you feeling okay?" Henry asked.

His brow crinkled, and his gaze stared into space as the gears cranked around in his brain, processing some coherent thought. "I'm just..._wow._ You know, that might make a lot of sense." Jasper met Henry's worried gaze, and Henry smiled lightly when he realized his cousin wasn't too upset. His observation may be merely speculation, but his cousin didn't seem that bothered by it. He smirked unexpectedly. "That's actually kind of hot."

"What are you going to do about it? I'm sorry if I upset you," Henry apologized again. Jasper waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. We don't know anything until we see it for real," Jasper said, and Henry nodded in agreement.

He braved a question. "You're not... disappointed, are you?"

"Well," Jasper said with a heavy sigh. "It's good that I won't have to suffer you two making out in front of me after every near-death mystery, but as far as my own future plans, it looks like I'm back on the prowl as usual."

Henry smiled, staring at his cousin with some relief. "I'm glad." He put his arm around his cousin as they started walking away from their lockers and heading home after another (somewhat rarely uneventful) day at school. Henry stopped them in front of Jasper's car, and he turned to his cousin and spoke resolutely, "Until then, at least you have me."

Jasper rolled his eyes as the two of them jumped into the car. He shot Henry a half smirk. "Yeah, right. Like you could do the things Maggie could have done," he said wistfully.

His cousin's brow furrowed, and he felt somewhat offended (albeit challenged); though, it was evident he didn't realize Jasper's true meaning. "Well," Henry said optimistically with some zeal. He grinned confidently at his cousin. "I could try."

END


End file.
